Antara MOS dan Surat Cinta
by Luciano Fyro
Summary: Bima si anak MOS mendapatkan tugas untuk menulis surat cinta dan dikirim kepada kakak OSIS. Berhasilkah dia menulis surat cinta itu! Tapi yang paling, sudikah dia make LIPSTIK!


**Hetalia Gakuen**

**Kelas 7A**

Sekelompok kakak-kakak OSIS dari Hetalia Gakuen memasuki sebuah ruang kelas 7A dengan tampang troll face semua. Sebagian murid-murid kelas 7A berekspresi panik, sebagiannya lagi pasrah, dan sisanya sebodo amet.

"Salam OSIS!" teriak Gilbert Beilschmidt selaku OSIS yang (ngakunya) Awesome.

Semua murid 7A langsung pada berdiri semua dengan rada ogah-ogahan.

**Hai kakak OSIS! (Semua murid melambaikan tangan)**

**How are you? (Semua murid ogah-ogahan melambaikan tangan lagi)**

**Pagi ini cerah ya?! (Semua murid mengayunkan tangannya)**

**Matahari ber~sinar! (Semua murid mengibaskan tangannya ke samping, yang cewek ngibasin rambut)**

**Aku sayang kamu (Semua murid membentuk bentuk lope-lope gagal)**

**Muach! Muach! Muach! (Semua murid tebar ciuman #najis)**

**Selamat pagi! (Semua murid bergaya Ch*rryb*ll* dengan ogah)**

Semua murid pun kembali duduk di tempatnya masing-masing dengan muka yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Pagi juga adek-adek!" sapa balik Gilbert.

Kemudian, seorang OSIS bernama Antonio F. Carriedo berdiri di depan kelas sambil cengar-cengir nggak jelas.

"Nah, adek-adek semua, besok kalian semua di suruh bikin surat cinta yang ditujukan kepada kakak OSIS!" kata Antonio mengumumkan dengan riang gembira.

"HAAAAAAHH?!" tereak satu kelas.

"Yang cowok ngasih ke OSIS cewek, yang cewek ngasih ke OSIS cowok. Terus nanti suratnya dimasukin ke amplop. Buat yang cowok amplopnya pink, yang cewek amplopnya biru. Oh ya, di amplopnya dimasukin juga foto kalian sama foto kakak OSIS yang mau kalian kirimin surat." Jelas Antonio.

"HAAAAAAAAAHHHH?!" tereak satu kelas lagi.

"Oh, dan juga lupa, di surat sama di foto kakak OSIS yang mau kalian kirim dikasih parfum kecupan bibir penuh cinta. Ohonhonhonhon~" tambah Francis dengan nada yang sangat najis (rhyme).

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH?!" tereak sebagian besar murid di kelas.

"IIIIIIHHHHH!" tereak sisanya.

Salah seorang murid yang bernama Bima Yudhistira(1) mengangkat tangan.

"Kak, eerrr... kecupannya kan pasti pake lipstik... err yang cowok juga?" tanya Yudhi grogi.

"Ya iyalah. Masa yang cowok pake cat air." Jawab Gilbert.

"Kumpul besok. Kalo yang nggak kumpul nati dikasih hukuman. Adios!" ujar Antonio dan pergi bersama dengan Francis dan Gilbert entah ke mana.

'! #$%^&*...' sumpah Yudhi dalam hatinya yang paling tedalam #lebay

**.**

**Antara MOS dan Surat Cinta**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**FF dan OC2nya © Luciano Fyro yang AWESOME #dor**

**Genre: Humor, Romace(?)**

**Warning: OOC yang terlewat batas, typos, many OC, surat cinta lebay, alay, jijay, amburadul, gaje, author nulisnya sambil ngakak, dan segala macem tetek bengeknya**

**.**

**Yudhi's House**

"Mampus gua! Mampus!" kata Yudhi pada dirinya sendiri.

'Kenapa harus buat surat cinta?! Aku itu bukan cowok yang lebay-lebay kayak di sinetron itu! AAAARRRGGGHHH!' tereak Yudhi dalam hati sambil meratapi nasibnya sebagai anak MOS.

Yudhi pun guling-gulingan di lantai kamarnya sambil berpikir.

**~Time Skip 3 jam kemudian oleh Author yang jeduk-jedukin kepala di tiang~**

Keadaan Yudhi setelah 3 jam berguling-guling sambil berpikir. **MENGENASKAN**. Dan karena terlalu **mengenaskan**, maka Author tidak akan menjelaskannya. Sekarang Yudhi sedang jeduk-jedukin kepalanya di tembok.

"Sigh... Gua tanya Lionel(2) aja lah. Dia kan pakar cinta." Kata Yudhi pada akhirnya dan mengambil Hpnya.

**BBM mode: on**

Yudhi: Halo Lionel. Lu tau nggak cara bikin surat cinta?

Lionel: Bonjour Yudhi! Jelas lah gua bisa. Lu amnesianya? Lu kan yang ngatain gua pakar cinta

Yudhi: Terserahmu gua lagi stress. Bantuin gua bikin surat cinta buat tugas MOS, gua nggak bisa

Lionel: Oui, mumpung gua nggak ada kejaan dan surat cintanya udah selse. Nih gua kasih contoh ya "Kak Blablabla, senyummu bagaikan rembulan di malam hari yang menerangi dunia yang gelap ini" gitu.

Yudhi: ... Kerasa lebay nanti jadinya...

Lionel: Terima aja Yud. Di mana-mana surat cinta emang kayak gitu. Oh ya, sekalian aja lu buat cerita kayak gini, "Waktu pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, aku merasa gugup karna bertemu kawan dan suasana baru. Saat aku menunggu sahabatku di pintu gerbang, aku melihat seseorang yang menarik perhatianku. Dia cantik, berkulit putih, berhidung mancung, dan aku tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Namun aku, aku mulai mengenal namanya ketika ia memperkenalkan dirinya di depan siswa baru. Aku pun mulai melafalkannya dalam hati. Kak Blablabla kak Blablabla kak Blablabla

Yudhi cengok di depan layar Hpnya. Tiba-tiba dia ngerasa pengen muntah.

Lionel: Oh ya, gua saranin juga, ga harus bilang aku cinta kakak, tapi bisa berupa kata terima kasih sebagai ungkapan cinta.

Yudhi: Maksud lu kata terima kasih?

Lionel: Maksud gua di bagian akhir tulisnya misal gini "aku tidak pandai mengutarakan kata cinta ke kakak, tapi aku hanya bisa mengutarakan terima kasih ke kepada kakak sebagai ungkapan cintaku karena telah mengajarkan aku banyak hal di MOS kali ini. Gitu, Yud.

Yudhi: Oh... Makasih Lionel

Lionel: Egalement, Yudhi. Kalo masih bingung panggil nama gua 3 kali, oui? XD

Yudhi: Najis

Setelah percakapan antara Yudhi dan Lionel yang lumayan lama, karena langit sudah berwarna merah keorenan. Yudhi pun bersiap mandi, makan, kasih makan piaraan kakaknya del el el. Kemudian, ia pun duduk di meja belajarnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas surat cinta kampret itu.

"Hmmm..." Yudhi berpikir.

1 menit kemudian...

5 menit kemudian...

15 menit kemudian...

30 menit kemudian...

1 jam kemudian...

Yudhi bengong... TIBA-TIBA! DIA MENULIS SURAT CINTANYA!

**.**

_Waktu pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, aku merasa gugup karena baru bertemu kawan dan suasana baru. Saat aku duduk di bangku kelasku, aku melihat seseorang yang menarik perhatianku. Dia tinggi, cantik, dan aku tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya._

_Saat aku melihat wajahnya, entah mengapa hati terasa Dag-Dig-Dug. Ingin bicara tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Dengan bersusah payah ku mencari tahu namanya. Walau pada akhirnya tak dapat, tapi aku tetap senang dapat bertemu dengan kakak itu. Yaitu engkau_

_Aku tak pandai mengutarakan kata cinta kepada kakak. Tapi, aku hanya bisa mengutarakan terima kasih kepada kakak sebagai ungkapan cintaku karena telah mengajarkan aku banyak hal di MOS kali ini. Terima Kasih..._

Kepada: Wang Xiao Mei

Dari: Bima Yudhistira

**.**

Selesai... selesai sudah surat cinta yang ditulisnya dengan ngejiplak omongannya Lionel sedikit. Yudhi membacanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia ngakak sendiri. Kemudian, ia baru ingat kalo di foto kakak OSIS sama suratnya mesti dicium dan dikasih parfum.

"Kakak!" panggil Yudhi sambil bawa lipstik ke dapur.

"Kenapa, Yudhi?" tanya kakak Yudhi, Kinara Chandra Sari(3) yang lagi masak tempe goreng.

"Kak, di sekolah tadi, aku dikasih tugas suruh buat surat cinta, terus di suratnya harus dicium sama dikasih parfum. Kakak aja yang nyium ya?" pinta Yudhi dengan penuh harap.

"Loh? Yang punya tugas kan kamu, kok aku yang nyium?" tanya Kinara.

Yudhi megang dadanya. "Harga diriku sebagai lelaki sejati bisa ancur, kak, kalo pake lipstik."

Kinara hanya ber-sweadrop-ria dan make lipstik buat nyium surat milik adek kesayangannya itu. Sedangkan Yudhi ngambil parfum dan nyemprotin ke kertas suratnya sampe over alias basah kuyup. Kemudian, ia memasukkan surat itu ke dalam amplop berwarna pink.

**~Time Skip keesokan harinya~**

**Hetalia Gakuen**

**Kelas 7A**

"Vee~ Sekarang kumpulkan semua surat cintanya, vee!" seru Feliciano Vargas, salah satu anggota OSIS.

Semua mengumpulkan termasuk Yudhi. Yah, ada sih beberapa yang nggak kumpul jadi disuruh lari push up 100 kali (Seriously bro?).

Setelah jam-jam MOS yang mengenaskan di Hetalia Gakuen, akhirnya Yudhi, sang tokoh utama dalam FF Author kali ini dapat pulang dengan selamat sentosa sambil adu bacod bersama Rizal(4) tapi cuma becandaan, bukannya berantem.

**Extended Ending:**

Para OSIS perempuan sedang ngerumpi di kantin sekolah tentang surat cinta yang tadi mereka dapat. Kali ini, giliran Wang Xiao Mei yang cerita.

"Di surat cinta yang tadi gua dapet, ada satu yang beda. Kata-katanya berantakan, tapi isinya mendalam banget! Hihihi~" cerita Xiao Mei.

"Waahh~ dari siapa?" tanya Emma Van Heutz.

"Dari anak laki-laki yang namanya Bima Yudhistira." Jawab Xiao Mei.

**THE END**

**.**

**Pojok Curcolan Author Dodol:**

YO! BETA YANG AWESOME, LUCIANO FYRO KEMBALEH LAGE KE HADAPAN PARA READER YANG SANGAT TERHORMAT SEKALEAN! *tereak pake toa nyolong dari mesjid* #dor

AHAHAHAHAHA! Tau tidak? Kejadian di FF ini beneran kejadian sama saya sendiri! AAKKHHH! Saya nggak becus buat surat cinta! Akhirnya seperti yang ada di atas, saya konsultasi sama pakar cinta. Bedanya, di atas sama temennya, saya sama kakak sepupu perempuan saya. Isi surat saya juga sama kayak yang di atas. Haha~

Ah~ Jakarta versi umur 12 tahun. Beda jauh kayak yang versi dewasanya ya?

Daftar nama yang bernomor:

1) Itu Human Namenya Jakarta. Saya gabungin 2 nama dari 5 Pandawa

2) Itu Human Namenya Paris

3) Itu Human Namenya Fem!Indonesia. Waktu saya mikir nama itu yang lewat dipikiran saya, jadi saya tulis aja. Haha

4) Itu Human Namenya Kuala Lumpur. Sebelumnya sih Badrul, tapi itu terlalu Up*n Ip*n


End file.
